Love infiniti: descubriendo los secretos
by Nakasu Malakiel
Summary: naruto es gravemente herido y llevado al hospital, a veces necesitas darte cuenta que puedes perderlo o perderlo para entender que tan importante es para ti, dejen review pleasee .


Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a kishimoto no busno ningun fin lucrativo tampoco busco bajarle el puesto a kshimoto aunque me gustaria trabajar con el, con esto solo solo trato de entretenerme y entretenerlos mientras que me hago de mas experiencia para escribir algun fic en el futuro asi que por favor

DEJEN REVIEW POR FAVOR QUISIERA SABER LO QUE LES GUSTA Y LO QUE NO PARA OPTENER EXEPRIENCIA Y ALGUN DIA ESCRIBIR UN LIBRO (SOBRE OTRO TEMA) EXITOSO.

Con esto me despido pero los dejo con la historia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FC  
Narusaku Love infiniti.  
Descubriendo los secretos de mi corazón. 

Esto es el hospital de konoha naruto va rápidamente en una camilla a cirugía siendo llevado por dos enfermeros al frente y estando agarrado de la mano por sakura la cual parece muy alterada y tenia unas lagrimas que querían salir, naruto esta algo sudoroso, tostado y tiene una gran herida en el pecho apenas podía permanecer consiente atrás venían kakashi, yamato y sai algo alterados y con caras de preocupación. 

Sakura- ! POR FAVOR NARUTO RESISTE UN POCO MAS YA CASI LLEGAMOS TE PONDRAS BIEN YO TE CURARE!

Naruto miraba a sakura primero con una cara pequeña sonrisa y luego una triste como si algo le molestara de pronto- tranquilízate………estaré bien no puedo morir todavía……….no……… hasta haber cumplido mi promesa……es lo mínimo ………que puedo hacer .

Sakura- naruto…………de que

Naruto- perdóname yo….HAGGGGGGGG...kof.-tosió un poco de sangre.

Sakura - NARUTO NO HABLES.

Naruto- soy…….. El culpable de todo………- y perdió el conocimiento soltando la mano de sakura.

Sakura dejo salir algunas lagrimas – NARUTOO, NARUTOO NARUTOOOOO- la sala cirugía ya estaba enfrente con las puertas abiertas ahí shizune dejo pasar a naruto pero detuvo en seco a sakura agarrándola de una muñeca y luego de la otra.

Sakura estaba como loca- SUELTAME SHIZUNE-SENPAI TENGO QUE CURAR A NARUTO SUELTAMEE YO SOY MEJOR MEDICO QUE MUCHOS. 

PAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS-Shizune le propino una buena cachetada con la mano derecha- sakura entiendo como te sientes pero en este estado no eres capaz de llevar con éxito la operación y si todo falla te sentirás culpable déjaselo a Tsunade-sama.- Yamato se acerco a sakura de ellas brotaban muchas lágrimas y se sentía inútil

Sakura- ENTONCES DE QUE SIRVO- de pronto le fallaron las piernas y cayó sentada al suelo.

Yamato le tomo del hombro y shizune entro en el cuarto momento que sakura y otros aprovecharon para ver a naruto, pero lo que vieron los dejo de piedra estaban usando el electro cardiovascular para reactivar el corazón de naruto, shizune cerro rápido la puerta y en un instante kakashi, yamato y SAI estaban sujetando a sakura que gritaba como loca-" NOOOOOOOOOOO NO NARUTO, NARUTO...RECISTE, NO ME DEJES NA- sakura ya no pudo mas y cayo inconsciente.

Rato después en la mente de sakura  
En la mente de sakura aparecían imágenes o se escuchaban voces en este caso todo esta negro.

Voz Sasuke- Naruto dio todo lo que tenia para salvarte, estorbo, suéltame.

Voz Naruto- si sakura-chan no hubiera estado ahí yo hubiera muerto, comprendo muy bien el dolor por el que estas pasando, es una promesa de toda la vida, yo cumpliré mi promesa, ese es mi camino del ninja, no importa que pase tu debes vivir.

Voz Sakura- no me comprende, es un estorbo, porque tendría que comer contigo, naruto-baka, el siempre me comprende, el siempre me protege, no es un estorbo.

Voz Kabuto- mira lo que a tenido que hacer para rescatar a sasuke hasta a tenido que convertirse en eso su conciencia le abandona.

Sakura viendo a naruto inconsciente en el suelo (esto después de la 4th cola)

Sakura despertó rápidamente en una cama de hospital con yamato enfrente- NARUTO-sakura esta algo sudorosa y rápidamente quise hablar- Y NA.

Yamato interrumpió con una sonrisa- naruto esta vivo gracias a la godaime y a kyubi

Sakura dejo salir lágrimas de felicidad- GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS -pero cambio a tristeza-………otra vez he……de nuevo no pude hacer nada, casi muere por protegerme de akatsuki además no pude hacer nada mas que quedarme asustada al ver tal batalla……las cosas que puedo hacer por naruto son tan pequeñas.

Yamato- otra vez con eso no se trata de mucho o poco sino de la fuerza de los sentimientos que tienes por naruto, en esa batalla no hay mas que pudieras hacer ni siquiera yo, además si no hubieras estado ahí naruto no hubiera sobrevivido tanto.

Sakura- si yo no hubiera estado ahí el no estaría lastimado.

Yamato- de echo hubiera muerto tu le das mas fuerza para pelear –sakura lo miraba confusa- además.……..sakura tu estas enamorada de naruto-sakura ahora se quedo de piedra- lo note antes y lo note ahora,…….cuando estés lista pasa a la habitación 255- yamato salio de la habitación dejando a sakura debatir sus sentimientos. 

Rato después.

Sakura entro a la habitación del susodicho ella aun tenia algo rojos los ojos de haber estado llorando, mientras naruto era revisado por la godaime.

Tsunade mientras salía- solo 10 minutos esta bastante cansado pero ya esta consciente.

Naruto- sakura-chan……….-naruto paso de una cara a preocupación en un segundo- hola sakura-chan estas bien oí que te desmayaste.

Sakura se sorprendió y puso una ligera sonrisa sentándose en la silla contigua a naruto- "que debería hacer que decir mi corazón se acelera y sus ojos no ayudan y que siento"-tranquilo estoy bien deberías preocuparte mas por ti casi mueres.

Naruto- si no fue nada.- dijo tocándose la vendas del pecho- se que no lo merezco pero quiero que me perdones.

Sakura- de que hablas soy yo la que necesita disculparse por mi estas.

Naruto- no lo digo por esto- dijo naruto interrumpiendo y soltando unas lágrimas-…………ya se porque sasuke se fue, se fue porque empezó a asustarse de mi crecimiento como ninja se sintió como si no hubiera crecido casi nada mientras que itachi le presionaba por hacerse mas fuerte por eso se fue con orochimaru, sin mi no te estarías preocupando por cosas como akatsuki ni arriesgarías tanto tu vida y puede que seas la novia de sasuke yo aun mas que al principio soy un estorbo para ti.

Sakura lo miraba bastante confundida y asustada-pero – sakura de pronto salio corriendo hasta que llego a la puerta donde paro luego volteo a ver a naruto el cual tenia la cara hacia al techo mientras tenia una mueca de dolor y varias lágrimas sakura dejo salir unas lágrimas también y salio de ahí.

Horas después Sakura estaba algo cabizbaja en la regadera de su casa mientras a fuera había una gran luna sakura observaba la sangre de naruto que había quedado en su mano de pronto dejo salir otras lagrimas.-"puede que sea cierto…………pero…… siempre me protege, siempre me comprende, siempre se esfuerza por protegerme y mantenerme feliz………………pero ¿realmente lo amo?" 

Al siguiente día sakura entro al cuarto de naruto el cual estaba con su protector sentado mirando el techo con una mirada vacía hacia el techo yamato estaba viéndolo bastante triste.

Cuando naruto volteo a ver a sakura ella tenia una cara de preocupación y tristeza como cuando le vino a ver al hospital antes de tratar de buscar a sasuke por su cuenta (lo del anime después de la batalla en el valle fina) por un momento se sorprendió al verla- sakura-chan………no esperaba verte tan pronto………capitán yamato déjanos solos por favor. 

Este obedeció y camino hacia la puerta mientras que sakura a la silla aun lado de naruto pero al acercarse a ella sakura le envió una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizando al anbu, luego esta se sentó en la silla y este salio.

Naruto volteo al techo- perdóname………… pero te prometo que no moriré hasta traerte a sasuke y.

Sakura- TU NO PUEDES MORIR PASE LO QUE PASE NO LO SOPORTARIA- dijo soltando unas lágrimas. 

Naruto- sa…kura-chan.

Sakura- tu no tienes de que disculparte nadie……… pudo haber predicho que algo de esto hubiera pasado,- luego dejo de llora mientras se secaba la lágrimas con una pequeña sonrisa- sabes creo que no hubiera sido tan feliz con sasuke es demasiado frió y decidió tomar el camino fácil, pero naruto tu te has esforzado al máximo, lo has dado todo por hacerte fuerte para proteger a la aldea y a mi manteniendo un gran corazón a pesar de lo mucho que has sufrido por nosotros, además tu siempre me comprendes me entiendes y proteges, no tienes la culpa de nada de echo tienes mi eterna gratitud………MUCHAS GRACIAS NARUTO-SAMA- dijo mientras se levantaba y hacia una reverencia.

Naruto la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y luego soltó una gran sonrisa mientras se trato de sentar enfrente de sakura pero esta reacciono levantándose rápido para acostarlo quedando muy cerca de los rostros sakura se puso algo roja al ver lo que hizo pero no podía moverse estaba atrapada por esos par de ojos azules que la miraban algo sorprendidos en por un momento pero luego se llenaron de amor.

Naruto- dime simplemente naruto pero guarda el sama para alguna que otra ocasión si.

Sakura- sii -"solo…..hay una forma de estar segura….tengo que hacerlo". 

Sakura se acerco a los labios de este el cual se quedo sorprendido al ver su acercamiento, pero de pronto sakura se detuvo poniéndose mas roja y pensó- "vamos sakura tu pue"- fue interrumpida por un buen y beso de parte del rubio el cual se decía a si mismo- " la cage ya puedo ver mi nombre en los obituarios"- pero de pronto sintió como ella le correspondía y lo abrazaba del cuello el la abrazo y el se fue sentando y sentándola en la cama mientras la besaba con mas pasión y los ojos cerrados tomando control mientras ella lo besaba con más pasión y fuerza.

Sakura- "si si lo es…..siento como el mundo desparece, nuestros corazones laten fuertemente en sincronía y mi cuerpo se estremece".

El beso continuaba volviéndose mas profundo y parecía no acabar cada instante les pareció eterno y no podían pensar ya solo dejarse llevar mientras Yamato miraba desde afuera del cuarto el cual tenia la puerta abierta-"lo sabia, bien por ti naruto" 

Jiraya apareció aun lado de yamato escribiendo en su bloc y dijo en voz baja- ese maldito naruto como lo envidio a mi nunca me a pasado algo como eso sss pero bueno al menos puedo recopilar mucha información.

Yamato con una gota- jiraya-sama.

Naruto se separo de sakura la miraba con una tranquila sonrisa y unos ojos que demostraban mucho amor sakura estaba algo roja por lo que hizo y lo miraba ahora tenia las manos en el pecho del chico.

Sakura- te amo.

Naruto- y yo a ti -dijo un segundo antes de besarla de nuevo con más pasión. 

Fin.

Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen mucho reviews necesito de su ayuda para mejorar hasta otra .


End file.
